<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, my lord. by TeaOfMaple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550767">Yes, my lord.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOfMaple/pseuds/TeaOfMaple'>TeaOfMaple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mention of abuse, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOfMaple/pseuds/TeaOfMaple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started out with an incredible amount of pebbles on the way.</p><p>Hong Kong was hungry and didn’t know how to speak his Lord’s language... except for a few words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Hong Kong (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, my lord.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ㅤ<br/>Gentleman had told him one must seek for perfection.</p><p>　　　　“Speak, little boy.”<br/>Back then he knew no exclamation.<br/>“I said speak, child.”<br/>A clear sign of imperfection.<br/>“Don’t make me repeat myself, I loathe doing so. You should face a form of punishment due to being so low.” </p><p>　　　　He tried, greatly hard, but eventually he’d always fall.<br/>To be sit, to be silent, to say nothing when not asked. <br/>“Hello”, “Goodbye”: what were all of these? They were forced into him, 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘦.</p><p>　　　　“You're nothing but a toy. When will you learn that you’re a trophy?,” asked the miss who brought him food and laughed at him for being scrawny. “Trophies don’t think, neither decide. You don’t choose your own story. Be a good child, obey, and bring Sir the Fairest Glory.”</p><p> </p><p>　　　　“Serve me 𝘵𝘦𝘢, the way I fancy, not how you used to do it abroad... You’re still awfully slow, seems like you need one 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬 mo-.”<br/>“Please, no, sir. I... not... like.. am ignored.”<br/>Little did he know,<br/>A piece of bread would cost so much.<br/>“... On your knees.”<br/>𝘚𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.<br/>“... Yes, my lord.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>